


Married men

by Oceaniareads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marrige, Newly weds, Save them, They are so in love, Tooth Rotting Fluff, adged up characters, lots of sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceaniareads/pseuds/Oceaniareads
Summary: "i take back what i said in my vows, you are the worst crier.."Hajime mumbled as he made an attempt to wipe at toorus snotty nose with his tux sleeve"Mean! you cant just take those kinds of things back iwa-chan! And you love me regardless""Well you got me there...""h-how can you be so straight forward all the time"





	Married men

**Author's Note:**

> Short little wedding and married life Iwaoi, enjoy

The soft music that drummed across the tiny hall that they were currently slow dancing in the middle of, surrounded by family and friends and even past enemy's watching the two of them sway to some cheesy love song they thought was gross when they were little, who would've known it'd be the song that would come on the radio and his husband, Iwaizumi Hajime would be able to turn to him looking stunning as ever, even with his damn cute as shit eye wrinkles and say 'babe... this is our wedding song'.

There were flowers hanging along the open beams of the hall that was draped with silk fabric for elegant effect but of course and fairy lights, it was the most generic wedding setting ever with gold and dark turquoise lighting but god, Oikawa wouldn't have it any other damn way. Iwaizumi was twenty-three and he had never looked so god damn ethereal, Iwaizumi was exactly like wine, he aged with grace and glory and was just so much more appetising, iwaizumis would surely punch him if he said that out loud but it was true, he was like baileys.. or maybe red wine. Tequila?

He brought himself back to reality as he felt his Hajime's strong and warm hands guiding his face back to Iwaizumi's who was staring at him so intently he could cry right then and there, not that he hadn't cried at least six other times that night, one when he woke up to his soon to be husband, two when Makki picked him up and spilled coffee all over his vows, three when he accidentally flushed his bouquet down the toilet ( long story ), four when his tux button flung across the room, five at the alter, six right now, Hajime always told him he was an ugly crier but he knew he shed diamond tears over his porcelain cheeks. He, in fact, was a beautiful crier, Hajime had said it in his vowes.

He looked into Hajime's eyes and allowed himself to cry out of pure joy, even the vibrant hazel orbs in front of him welled up as the music drummed on softly, he placed his forehead to connect to iwaizumis as they swayed gently across the tiny hall that they could afford. Ever since they had gotten together in high school after years of pent-up tension, jealousy and unrequited love that wasn't really unrequited, they had vowed to save up for the big day, the matching shoes and the squeaky clean shoes. Hajime had almost burst a vein out of embarrassment as Tooru planned their whole marriage out two weeks into their relationship ( 18 years of hidden love ), of course, it happened awkwardly, the whole confession thing. No one said it would be easy, they both had their second half to lose if the other really didn't feel the same, needless to say, it ended in success, and 8 years later they were two healthy athletes training for the 2020 Japanese Olympics for the national volleyball team, also they were the ( now married ) heartthrob couple off the team. They had built them a stable and supportive future with one another, doing the thing they love while being with the ones they love.

"When we get home, it's just you and me darling" hajimes voice rang softly as he once again pulled himself out of his daze, he smiled slightly and tugged iwaizumi an inch closer by his arms that were wrapped around hajimes neck "Are you all mine?" he questioned lightly as his fingers played with the black spiky tuffs of hair at the bottom of iwaizumis neck "Mhm, im all yours, tonight and forever, always" he hummed softly as he brushed the tears from toorus cheek with catious thumbs.

"I take back what I said in my vows, you are the worst crier.."  
Hajime mumbled as he made an attempt to wipe at Tooru's snotty nose with his tux sleeve

"Mean! you cant just take those kinds of things back iwa-chan! And you love me regardless"

"Well you got me there..."

"h-how can you be so straight forward all the time"


End file.
